Tears From the Black Willow
"Tears From the Black Willow" is the 12th episode of Season 3 of Winx Club, and the 64th episode overall. It was preceded by "Missing in Action" and followed by "Point of No Return". Plot The Winx go to Linphea, Flora's home planet, to find a way to restore Faragonda. Baltor gives Stormy a new power from the planet Voltage. Lucy informs Baltor that the Winx are going to Linphea. Baltor says he wants the Winx eliminated, and Stormy and Icy leave to do the job, each wanting to be Baltor's favorite witch. Using Stella's teleport, the Winx arrive at Linphea. Flora introduces the others to her sister Rose. Rose says she talked to the elders and they must go to the City of Trees and talk to the Sage of Linphea. Stormy's new power is an interdimensional portal. She takes her new power as a sign Baltor wants her to be the one to kill the fairies, and Icy argues with her. When Stormy goes through the portal to Linphea, Icy goes after her. Stormy sends storm harpies after the Winx, who transform and destroy the harpies. In the process, Stella, Musa, and Layla discover how powerful their Enchantix wings are. They arrive in the City of Trees. The Sage of Linphea tells them that the only way to undo Baltor's magic is to reverse the flow of time by collecting the tears of the Black Willow. After it was damaged by a fire which killed its sister, it fled to a cave in the mountains, and its tears became a pond, flowing upwars because the memory of its sister makes it cry. The Sage says they must "touch the water without touching it". Darcy discovers what Stormy and Icy are up to, much to her anger. She goes through Stormy's portal to Linphea. The Winx ride ladybugs, Flora instructing one of them to take Rose home. Then they walk across vines, while Stella still hates heights. Icy and Darcy fight, before Stormy tries to break it up. They attack her before realizing how stupid it is that they are fighting over Baltor. The Winx find the Black Willow, where Rose appears. Stella turns a rock into a crystal goblet and uses it to collect some of the water without touching it, before the Trix attack, and the Winx fight them. The Trix gain the upper hand, destroy Stella's goblet, and Darcy pollutes the water. The Trix shoot an energy ball at Flora, but Rose takes the hit and is knocked into the water. In a rage, Flora summons plants which eat the Trix before she dives into the water and sends Rose back to the surface while she is attacked by vines. As the Trix break free of their plants, Flora receives her Enchantix and uses her Fairy Dust to purify the water. Then she throws the Trix into the water, turning them younger. Their magic won't work so they are forced to run. Using another goblet presumably created by Stella, Bloom pours the water on the Faragonda tree, reversing the process and releasing Faragonda. A mysterious man (later revealed to be Nabu) watches and says "Layla, I finally found you." Notes *Baltor seems to favor Stormy instead of Icy. *Flora receives her Enchantix. *Faragonda is restored. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3